Niji
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: La vida de los reyes del país del sol después de su regreso del ducado de la lluvia, lean, disfruten y comenten


**NIJI**

_Han pasado 5 años desde que Nike y Livius volvieron al país del sol, ahora ella con 22 años y el con 20 y lo prometido Livius ahora rebasaba a Nike por casi 10 centimetros, el reino era pacífico y aun con todas sus cargas de trabajo los soberanos realizaron sus nupcias, y ahora se encontraban en paz, trabajando para que siguiera así. Es que una noche la reina Nike se encontraba en el jardín de su palacio y el rey Livius la observaba atentamente_

Livius: Nike que haces aquí? es muy oscuro

Nike: E a Livi, yo estoy pensando

Livius: Eso es raro en ti

Nike: Livi, tu y tus malos chistes de siempre

Livius: Jajaja En qué piensas esta noche reina mía? –_La abraza por la espalda-_ Vienes aquí cuando algo te preocupa, dime que me ocultas

Nike: No, no te oculto nada, es que estaba pensando cómo decírtelo _–voltea a verlo a los ojos-_

Livius: Decirme que?

Nike: Que dirías, si, si llegara un príncipe o princesa del sol?

Livius: Nike eso es imposible, los soberanos somos tú y yo

Nike: Livi, ya no somos los únicos

Livius: Que?, Nike dime que pasa no entiendo

Nike: Livius yo, yo estoy embarazada

Livius: Nike, es, es enserio?

Nike: Si, lo he confirmado esta tarde, solo sabe el medico real y ahora tu

Livius: Nike, me, me haces más feliz de lo que pude llegar a imaginar _–la carga dándole vueltas-_

Nike: Esperamos su llegada para el verano

Livius: Verano e jejeje me gusta, hijo del rey del sol y princesa de la lluvia, y nace en verano, digno hijo de nosotros, en la época en que más se une el sol con la lluvia

Nike: Jejeje si eso creo, aunque hay algo que me preocupa

Livius: Que es?

Nike: Que en este tiempo no podrá invocar la lluvia

Livius: Por qué? Nike te sientes mal?

Nike: Es que, necesito saber si mi amefurashi no afecta al bebe

Livius: Primero lo primero

Nike: Que es?

Livius: Llevarte a la cama, tú y nuestro hijo deben descansar

Nike: Livi, jejeje, está bien

_La noche paso los reyes del sol dormían tranquilamente, así llego el amanecer, el rey del sol despertó y en sus brazos dormía su reina, con una paz que lo hizo enternecer. Luego bajo la mirada al vientre de su esposa, ahí estaba, crecía su heredero, el ser que por fin los haría una familia, familia, una palabra extraña a su corazón, de pronto escucho como se abrió la puerta_

Neil: Buenos días su majestad

Sunya, Ranra y Mikia: Buenos días Nike-sama

Livius: Shhh, hoy despertaremos más tarde a la reina

Neil: Pero majestad, hoy

Liviius: Hoy quiero una reunión con los tres dioses, después con todo el personal, y Neil necesito que prepares un baile con toda la corte y los embajadores

Neil: Majestad, pasa algo?

Livius: Nada grave, pero si grande, así que quiero que hagan todo como se los he dicho

Neil: Entendido su majestad

Livius: Una cosa más, necesito que preparen los alimentos de la reina con bastantes nutrientes

Neil: Como diga usted, su majestad, nos retiramos

Sunya, Ranra y Mikia: Con su permiso

_El rey dejo dormir a la reina, el reloj en su habitación marco las 10 am, la reina despertó y el la miraba con una sonrisa divertido_

Livius: Si que el bebe y tu se parecen, duermen bastante

Nike: Livi, es demasiado tarde, por que no, nos despertaron?

Livius: He pedido que nos den el dia libre a excepecion de unas reuniones que yo mismo solicite

Nike: Livi

Livius: Anda, vístete, no uses ese corset, no quiero que ni tu ni el bebe estén incomodos

Nike: Livi, _-se acerca y lo besa- _gracias por cuidarnos te amo

Livius: Y yo los amo a los dos

_Los reyes bajaron a su desayuno y luego se reunieron con el personal del palacio_

Neil: Su majestad ya estamos todos reunidos como ordeno

Bardo: Anda livi dinos que esta pasando por que todo este alboroto

Jaina: Y el cambio de dieta de Nike-sama

Livius: Silencio, tengo una noticia que darles

Nike: Livi, con que todo es para esto

Livius: La reina y yo estamos en espera de nuestro primogénito

Bardo: Queeee!

Neil: Majestad –_Llorando melancólicamente- _es una gran noticia

Jaina: Nike-sama felicidades

Sunya, Ranra y Mikia: Nike-sama, felicidades

Nike: Gracias, jeje, lo tendremos en el verano

Bardo: Jamás imagine que fuera esto, pero es una gran noticia

Neil: Entonces el baile es para esto majestad?

Livius: Si, deseo que todos se enteren que esperamos al primer heredero del reino del mundo

Nike: Livi, jejeje, yo estoy feliz

_El gran baile llego los embajadores y la realeza de otras naciones se presentaban ahí, incluso una mujer mayor conocida para la reina se encontraba en dicho baile_

Nike: Abuela

Abu: Nike mira que linda te ves hoy

Nike: Que haces aquí?

Livius: Yo pedí que viniera, que tal vieja como haz estado?

Abu: Veo que el mocoso caprichosos ahora se convirtió en un hombre caprichoso

Livius: Tomare eso como un cumplido

Abu: Bien a que se debe este baile y mi presencia aquí?

Nike: Veras abuela es que yo…

Livius: Hare mi anuncio y se entera en este momento

Neil: Damas y caballeros, pedimos silencio en la corte, su majestad, el rey del país del sol y del mundo Livius I Ornivus Ifriqiya, les dará un anuncio importante para la nación

Livius: Gracias Neil. Bien hoy he reunido a todos para darles la noticia de que; en el verano llegara a este mundo el primogénito heredero al trono del reino del sol y del mundo, hijo de la reina de la nación del sol y del mundo; y princesa del ducado de la lluvia Nike Remercier y mio Livius I Ornivus Ifriqiya rey de la nación del sol y del mundo

Abu: Nike, es cierto eso?

Nike: Si abuela es cierto

Todos: FELICIDADES A SUS MAJESTADES –Todos alzan sus copas-

Nike: Agradezco sus felicitaciones

Livius: Entonces vieja, que dices?

Abu: Es una gran noticia, pero delicada a la vez

Livius: Disfrutemos esta noche, y mañana nos dirá lo que debemos hacer para cuidar de Nike

Nike: Abuela, estará bien el bebe?

Abu: Con los cuidados que le indique, todo estará bien, hasta entonces me quedare contigo mi niña

Nike: Gracias abuela. Livi gracias, estoy muy feliz

_El baile se desarrollaba cuando de pronto un joven de cabellos largos y color miel se presenta ante ellos_

Luna: Livi, no puedo creer lo que haz anunciado

Nike: Hola luna, si es cierto estoy en cinta jejeje

Luna: No puede ser, en serio te cautivo

Livius: Pues ahora lo compruebas, me ha dado el regalo mas grande

Luna: Entonces me quedare aquí hasta que nazca ese niño

Nike: Queee, pero Luna, tu por que

Bardo: Es que todos queremos estar aquí

Livius: Y a ti quien te invito a cuidar de Nike

Bardo: Después de todo será mi sobrino nieto que no?

Nike: Esto será complicado

Abu: Nike debes descansar bastante, y procura no invocar mucho la lluvia

Livius: Yo me encargare de eso, ahora estará conmigo en todo momento

Nike: Livi, jejeje, descansar, creo que

Livius: Hare que estés más tranquila y punto

_Los meses pasaron tan rápido que nadie podía creer que la princesa del ducado de la lluvia ya tuviese un vientre de 9 meses ahora solo estaban a la expectativa del nacimiento, los reyes se encontraban en su habitación, ella recostada en su cama y el posando su cabeza en el vientre de su esposa_

Nike: Livi

Livius: Que pasa?

Nike: Estaras aquí para cuando nazca?

Livius: Por supuesto, no podría dejar de estar cuando nazca Livius II

Nike: Livi-chan jejeje

Livius: Solo saldré mañana

Nike: De acuerdo, al final del dia, nace en una semana

Livius: Espero sea obediente y no rebelde como mi reina

Nike: Livius, _-Pensamiento- Desde que te conoci tu mirada cambia conmigo, pero ahora que nuestro hijo nacera tu mirada es diferente ay amor, ay compasión, ay paternidad_

Livius: Estas bien?

Nike: Si es solo que se mueve demasiado

Neil: Lamento esta interrupción sus majestades, pero al parecer alguien ataco a los aldeanos en los campos, y necesitamos que nos acompañe majestad

Livius: Que, maldición, regresare pronto Nike

Abu: Tranquilo nos quedaremos con ella

Luna: No la dejaremos sola Livi

Nike: Ve con calma Livi

_El rey del sol se retira de su palacio no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de su esposa y en su vientre, las otras dos mujeres se quedan con ella, mientras hablan _

Nike: HAAAAAA

Luna: Ey que te pasa?

Nike: Du du EEEE LEEEE

Abu: Es hora, deben llamar a los médicos

Nike: HAAAAAA

Luna: Yo los llamare

Nike: Livi, quiero a Livi aquí

Abu: Tranquila, respira

Luna: Avisare a los medico y enviare por Livi

_La joven de cabellos miel sale y avisa a todos en el palacio, los médicos entran a atender a la reina la cual esta en compañía de su abuela_

Bardo: Luna que pasa?

Luna: Livi, necesitamos a Livi su hijo nacera

Bardo: Quee ahora?

Luna: Ella pide a Livi

Bardo: Tranquila lo traeré yo mismo

_Mientras que en los campos_

Neil: Eso es todo su majestad

Livius: Espero esto no vuelva a pasar, si Nike pudiera lo resolvería pacíficamente

Aldeano: Tome es un regalo de todos para la reina

Livius: Esto es

Aldeana: Un cobertor tejido con los mejores algodones, no es mucho

Livius: Nike y yo se los agradecemos

Bardo: LIVIUSS LIVIUSSS

Neil: Bardo-san a que se debe este escandalo

Bardo: Nike

Livius: Nike, que pasa, dime habla

Bardo: Toma mi caballo corre, tu hijo esta por nacer

Livius: Quee, Neil me marcho

Neil: Majestad espere

_Livius subio al caballo y a todo galope se encamino al palacio, al llegar ahí las doncellas de su esposa sacaban sabanas y mantas ensangrentadas, y algunos cuencos con agua_

Luna: Livi

Livius: Que sucedió por qué tanta sangre?

Abu: Tranquilo está todo bien

Luna: La sangre es normal hace poco que nació

Livius: Que, puedo, que es

Abu: Entra, solo que con silencio, Nike esta durmiendo con su bebe, ambos se esforzaron mucho

Livius: Bebe, esta bien entrare

_Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación real, ahí vio unos ojos verdes que su cruzaron con su mirada_

Nike: Livi, ven, acércate

Livius: Me dijeron que dormias, vine en cuanto pude, pero

Nike: Shh, lo se, dime que eso que traes en tus manos

Livius: Lo envían los aldeanos para nuestro hijo es una pequeña manta

Nike: Jejeje, acércate y mira

_Se acerca lentamente y observa el pequeño bultito en brazos de su mujer, ella sonríe y se lo entrega el lo toma con delicadeza y mira anodado el rostro del recién nacido_

Nike: Es una niña

Livius: Una niña eee, es idéntica a ti

Nike: Tiene tus largas pestañas y tu sedoso cabello negro

Livius: Es perfecta, y sus ojos

Nike: No me ha dejado verlos

_Livius se sienta lentamente a lado de su esposa ella posa su cabeza en el hombro de el y el besa la frente de ella_

Livius: Gracias Nike

Nike: Livi

Livius: Gracias por darme algo mas que proteger, y hacer que el mundo sea mejor

Nike: Livi, gracias, por darme este hermoso regalo

Livius: Mira esta abriendo sus ojos

_Ambos padres miraron atentamente, quería ver que color tendrían, azules como el rey o verdes como la reina, sorpresa para los dos_

Livius: Son agua marina

Nike: Son hermosos

Neil: Su majestad felicidades

Bardo: Es hermosa es la combinación perfecta de ambos

Luna: Sus ojos, agua marina, la mezcla del azul y el verde

Livius: Shhh que no ven que la pueden hacer llorar

Bardo: Que padre tan protector

Abu: Bien y cual es el nombre de mi bisnieta?

Nike: Yo, no lo se aun

Livius: Niji, su nombre es Niji

Luna: Niji? Eso siginifica

Livius: Arcoíris lo que nos une a Nike y a mi

Nike: Livi, es hermosos ese nombre

Bardo: Hola Niji-chan, soy tu tio Bardo y te enseñare lo bonito de la vida

Livius: Ni te aceques a mi hija

Nike: Tranquilos

Abuela: Tendra muchos títulos esta niña

Nike: Abuela ahora no

Neil: Es la princesa de dos reinos

Luna: Le tengo envidia

Nike: Shhh

Livius: Alejate de mi hija Bardo, o te encarcelo

_De pronto un llanto se escucha por toda la habitación, todos miran a la reina la cual tiene un aura tenebrosa, haciendo que todos dejen la habitació rey solo enfrentándose a esa furia_

Nike: Liviiiii

Livius: Lo se, lo se, ven Niji, deja que te duerma o mama se enojara mas conmigo

Nike: Livi, somos mama y papa

Livius: Te amo Nike

Nike: Y yo a ti Livi

Livius: Y ambos amamos a Niji nuestra hija

**QUE TAL LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER **


End file.
